1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus for straightening drive shafts and in particular, to an apparatus for straightening a propeller drive shaft while still attached to the boat lower unit/drive assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Powerboats, whether they are inboard or outboard, are susceptible to having a propeller drive shaft bent when the propeller strikes an object submerged in the water, such as a rock or log. After such an accident to avoid further damaging the lower unit/drive assembly, the propeller drive shaft must be repaired or replaced. Whether the propeller drive shaft is to be repaired or replaced, the propeller drive shaft is typically removed from the lower unit/drive assembly. As used herein, the lower unit/drive assembly is the portion of a boat lower unit/drive assembly, whether an outboard or stern drive that includes the propeller shaft and gear case.
Removing the propeller drive shaft from the lower unit/drive assembly is not a trivial undertaking, and the labor involved with the removal of the damaged shaft and the installation of the new or repaired shaft is significant. Typically, a large percentage of the cost and time associated with either replacement or repair of the propeller drive shaft is associated with the labor involved in removing and installing it. Although the actual straightening of a propeller drive shaft is not difficult, it does require a machine shop having a suitable press. In general, it is cheaper to repair a propeller drive shaft than replace it, but both alternatives are still quite expensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus that could reduce the time and cost associated with the repair or replacement of a propeller drive shaft in a motorboat.